


Ticket [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fast Car - Tracy Chapman (Song)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Ticket" by Merfilly."Rochelle has seen the bad side of life, and always wants better"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Ticket [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932335) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



  
  
Cover art by: [fensandmarshes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes)  


Length (with music): 10:48  
Length (without music): 6:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ticket.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ticket%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ticket%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ticket%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to fensandmarshes for the cover art and to Merfilly for having blanket permission!


End file.
